sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Angel Watch
Vorkommen: HiSec, LowSecframe|Angel Logo Erlaubte Schiffe: Battlecruiser/Command Ships und kleiner Typ: Combat Site (Komplex) Deutscher Titel: Angel-Wachposten Popup: Previous explorers have commented that one of the gates requires a passkey. Alternatively, it can be bypassed by convincing the commander to unlock it. The overseer guards the drug farm vigorously. '' Erster Abschnitt thumb|Angel Watch 1 '''Gruppe 1' - autoaggro *3 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Nomad/Ruffian) - Target Painter *6 Frigates (Gistii Ambusher/Raider) *1 Boss Cruiser - Gistum Communications Officer (Gistum Smasher) - Target Painter - Trigger Gruppe 2 Meldung: The Gistum Communications Officer immediately calls for backup when he notices his own ship is in danger. Prepare for hostile reinforcements! *4-6 Destroyer (Gistior Seizer/Trasher) *1 Boss Cruiser - Gistum Communications Officer (Gistum Crusher/Smasher)'' - Trigger'' Gruppe 3 Meldung: The Gistum Communications Officer immediately calls for backup when he notices his own ship is in danger. Prepare for hostile reinforcements! *1-2 Cruiser (Gistum Depredator/Predator) *1-2 Elite Frigates (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Impaler) *2-3 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Defiler/Haunter/Seizer/Shatterer) *1-2 Frigates (Gistii Ambusher/Raider) *1 Boss Destroyer - Gistum Communications Transmitter (Gistior Seizer/Trasher) - Trigger Gruppe 4 Meldung: The Gistum Communications Transmitter immediately calls for backup when he notices his own ship is in danger. Prepare for hostile reinforcements! *3-4 Cruiser (Gistum Breaker/Defeater) *3-4 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Shatterer) *6-8 Frigates (Gistii Ambusher/Impaler/Hunter/Raider) *1 Boss Destroyer - Gistum Communications Transmitter (Gistior Defiler/Seizer) -'' Trigger'' Gruppe 5 Meldung: The Gistum Communications Transmitter immediately calls for backup when he notices his own ship is in danger. Prepare for hostile reinforcements! Gistum Militant Commander: Just what we needed boys, some shootin' practice. The first one that takes down that CONCORD lovin' filth gets ta keep the loot. Let's get 'em! *4 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Haunter) *4 Frigates (Gistii Ambusher/Raider) *1 Boss Cruiser - Gistum Militant Commander (Gistum Breaker/Defeater) Nach diesen fünf Wellen wird das Beschleunigungstor entriegelt und es erscheint folgende Meldung: You have found data in the wreckage of the Gistum Militant Commander's ship which reveals secret access codes to activate the acceleration gate. You can now pass through safely. Blitz: Man kann den ersten Abschnitt sehr schnell hinter sich bringen, indem man die ersten 4 Boss Gegner nacheinander anschiesst, den fünften (Gistum Militant Commander) dann zum Öffnen des Beschleunigungstores tötet. Alle anderen Gegner muss man nicht abschiessen. Für den Fall, dass irgendwer anderes den ersten Abschnitt geklärt hat, das Tor zu Abschnitt zwei aber bereits wieder verriegelt ist, so kann man dennoch weiterkommen, wenn man im Laderaum seines Schiffes ein Angel Silver Tag mit sich führt (wird dabei verbraucht). Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Angel Watch 2 Meldung: Gist Missile Battery Operator: An intruder is here! Defend the Drug Factory at all costs! Die Gegner erscheinen in mehreren Wellen, drei mal zusammen mit folgender Meldung: Gist missile batteries and ships have been deployed from bunkers and storage facilities nearby! Gruppe 1 *11 Gistum Missile Batteries (Angel Point Defense Battery) *8-9 Cruiser (Gistum Depredator/Predator) *6-10 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Haunter) *14-16 Frigates (Gistii Ambusher/Nomad/Outlaw/Raider/Ruffian/Thug) Gruppe 2 - wenn man die Gist Drug Farm beschiesst. Meldung: Gistum Militant Overseer: They're attacking the Drug Farms! Man the guns! Get to your posts you overgrown louts! I'll have your hides if we lose that structure! *5 Elite Frigates - Gistum Overseer's Protector (Arch Gistii Ambusher/Raider) *1 Boss Cruiser - Gistum Militant Superisor (Gistum Liquidator/Marauder) Gruppe 3 - manchmal *1 Faction Frigate (Domination Ambusher/Nomad/Raider) Die Faction Frigate lässt Faction Munition und evtl noch ein Faction Modul fallen. Die Bunker lassen manchmal etwas Beute fallen. Die Gist Drug Farm lässt ein paar Drogen (illegales Handelsgut) fallen. Blitz: Mit einem gut tankendem Schiff kann man sofort das Drug Lab beschiessen, dann den Gistum Militant Superisor aus Gruppe 2 abknallen. Dann sollte - wenn überhaupt - die Faction Frigate und/oder die Eskaltionsmeldung auftauchen. Es besteht die Chance auf eine Eskalation: The Nuclear Small Arms Project Der Komplex endet mit dem Popup: ''The trail seems to grow cold at this point. ''Oder es klappt - mit etwas Glück - die Eskalationsmeldung auf. Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:Combat Site Kategorie:LowSec